


Those We Left Behind

by Intergalactic_Dreamer, Talicor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Everyone Has Issues, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Grandpa Zarkon, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith angst, Keith has issues, Lance Has Issues, POV Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro - Freeform, Thace gets his ass kicked, They all need hugs, Very AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Dreamer/pseuds/Intergalactic_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talicor/pseuds/Talicor
Summary: Taken into custody by the Galra Empire, Keith's world is turned inside out as he makes a haunting discovery about the childhood he never knew. Torn between a long lost family and his duty as a member of Voltron, the fate of the galaxy is thrust into Keith's hands when he is informed of a deadly secret about the original Paladins, turning enemies into allies, and friends into foes. AU. Co-written by Talicor.





	1. Out of Bounds

**Chapter One:**

**_Out of Bounds_ **

_Pain_.

Horrible, throbbing, aching pain was Keith's first sensation when he awoke, collapsed on the cockpit floor in a heap of armor and sweat. Everything around him was dead silent, save for the soft, low hum of the Red Lion's machinery in low power mode. Even the lights were dimmed- something that never happened when he was aboard.

_What the quiznak…_

Swallowing, he tried to force away the dark spots swimming before his vision, and glimpsed his fallen red and white helmet nearby. With a low moan of pain, he forced his aching body to a seated position, and tried to reach out to his Lion's consciousness.

She was awake, but just as exhausted and pained as he was, providing no answers to their whereabouts other than it was in an unsavory location. Running a hand through his dark hair, Keith tried to piece together all that had happened since falling through the wormhole in the castle.

_Must've crashed somewhere... hit my head pretty hard..._

Musing dazedly, his amethyst eyes glanced up to the front window of the cockpit. All the controls were off, and his Lion had endured severe damage, it seemed- having gone into a semi-conscious mode, with no lights flickering on at his touch. Outside were slate gray walls on either end, in an empty chamber with lights flooding in from the top. Keith couldn't make sense of where he was exactly; he only knew that whatever the location may be, he needed to find a way out as fast as possible.

With a muffled grunt, the young man forced his sore, slim, armored figure to stand up, only to hear the grating of metal on metal from somewhere outside.

Placing a hand on the grip of his bayard, Keith turned to the rear of the Lion, ready to activate his crimson sword at any second. Footsteps boomed softly against a hard floor outside, signaling someone's approach. Heart pounding, the Paladin whirled around, searching for the source of the impending conundrum.

_Where the hell am I?_

His answer came momentarily, as the Lion around him let out a dazed growl. Body tensing, Keith turned towards where the machine's loading ramp opened, sensing someone trying to come in.

 _Who…_?

His answer came only a fraction of a second later, and it caused the young man's stomach to sink down to his toes with dismay. It was with immense apprehension that he laid eyes on the towering, violet-skinned figure approaching, clad in burgundy and slate gray. Door unsealing before him, it was only with a cold look of satisfaction that the intruder greeted the youth.

 _Not again_.

"Paladin of Red…" Zarkon mused, "So here we are again."

As soon as Keith glimpsed the unmistakable figure looming over him in the cockpit, his sword materialized in his hand with a flash of crimson light. Lavender eyes narrowing, the paladin took a single step backwards, though his stance remained defensive.

"Zarkon," he nearly spat, and from the Lion containing the two figures, a low, threatening growl caused the floor and walls to tremble ever so slightly. "I wasn't expecting to see you again... so soon after your defeat."

" _My_  defeat?" The words escaped Zarkon's ancient throat in a huff of amusement, "Says the kit barely coming into his claws…." Lavender eyes piercing the low light of the hibernating cockpit, he watched the boy. "You've to learn much, child, of what  _winning_  consists of."

Keith tensed, taking a moment to evaluate his current predicament. He couldn't attack Zarkon- not here, not now when he was so exhausted and fatigued. It had taken the entire might of Voltron to go against the Galra Emperor, and they hadn't even been able to stick together in the aftermath of the battle.

_And now they're going to kill me... take the Lion... I can't go up against this entire central command base on my own..._

"So this is it then?" The young man queried, hoping to buy himself a bit of time before his execution. "You slaughter me, regain the Red Lion... and then you're back at square one."

The faintest of smirks tugged at his lips.

"Seems you haven't had much of a victory either."

Pupilless eyes narrowing to amused slits, the towering Galra held a stony expression upon his leathery face, jagged scar catching ambient light in a puckered ream of flesh.

"You are a  _cheeky_  one, aren't you," He quipped, voice dry as he stepped forward, heavy boots echoing through the cockpit.

Massive hand taking the boy by the chin, his hold was surprisingly gentle, slightest hint of jagged teeth peeking between harsh lips. "Don't worry, boy… You'll not die by my hand."

Keith considered driving his sword between Zarkon's armor pieces right then and there- get it all over with once and for all, even if it meant that the Lion would be stormed by the might of the Galra army outside. But something within the Emperor's grip on his face, as well as his choice of words, gave the Red Paladin pause.

"Why keep me alive?" He tested, dark eyes narrowing further. "If you think I'm such a weakling... a  _child_... what purpose would you have..."

Keith's mind finished the thought before his mouth could, and his heart sank.

_Other than to lure the other Paladins here..._

Empty chuckle clawing from his throat without conviction, the ancient ruler gently patted the boy's cheek with long fingers.

"Believe me, child... My curiosities run far deeper than merely using you as bait."

Slowly straightening to his full height, the Galra towered over the human. "If you're smart, you'll come with me willingly."

Jaw tensing, Keith's gloved hand tightened on his sword, before the blade flickered and disappeared in a flash of crimson light. Fingers remaining closed around the bayard, he met Zarkon's gaze _. He'll kill me if I don't... what else could he possibly require?_

"What do you want from me, then? You have just as much knowledge of my friend's whereabouts as I do... I can't be of any use trying to find them."

Reply only coming in the form of a wry twitch of lips, the towering ruler brought an armored hand to rest upon the Paladin's shoulder. "Child, you have much to learn still… And believe it or not, Paladin of Red… I am a curious being, and you have managed to pique that curiosity."

Having subconsciously leaned in as he spoke, the Emperor straightened to his full height again, tapping his claws on the white shell of the human's armor. "Bid farewell to your Lion in the meantime."

Gritting his teeth with barely concealed rage and furious resignation, Keith shrugged off the clawed hand upon his shoulder.

"You ask quite a lot for someone who is 'merely curious," the young man nearly spat the words.

"Believe me when I say I could ask  _much_  more." Voice rumbling, Zarkon allowed his hand to fall away and into a calm gesture. "After you, boy."

"I don't doubt it," Keith muttered, pushing his shoulders back slightly. Entire body remaining tense, he strode past Zarkon, before making his way towards the entrance to the Lion. Placing a lone hand on the wall for half a moment, the faintest flicker of regret flashed in the young man's eyes, before he turned back to the Emperor.

"Well?"

"Giving you a moment, boy," The Galra answered with his content gaze remaining on the smaller figure, "I know how it feels to lose a Lion."

Low purring rumble beneath his words, however, he approached on armored feet.

Swallowing as the tall alien approached, the young man turned his gaze back to his hand on the Lion's interior.  _Goodbye for now..._

Finally pulling his hand away as the beast grumbled almost mournfully, Keith's jaw tightened once more, and he motioned to the exit.

"Let's get this over with."

With hesitant footsteps, the paladin followed the Emperor out of his Lion, eyes flicking to the mundane, steel walls of their surroundings, before turning back to the massive Galra.

_Why does he let me walk around like this? With my bayard and armor, hands unbound… he's far more trusting than I could ever expect him to be…_

"Before anything, you will be run through the medical facilities, see to that… headache of yours." Hands clasping at his back, Zarkon stood tall, almost seeming to puff out in the illusion of his heavy armor.

Stiffening, Keith flashed back to when him and the rest of the paladins first rescued Shiro; how fuzzy and bleary the man's perception of reality was when he awoke, delusioned and brainwashed.

_He's going to do the same things to me… Now I see what he truly wants._

"I can live with a bit of a headache, thanks," the young man refuted, following at Zarkon's heels.

"I'll not have the first Red Paladin in ten  _thousand_  years fall subject to unnecessary complications brought on by stubbornness," Words smooth and wrapped in a particular warmth unexpected of the Emperor's leathery exterior, his hand once again drifted, bringing the boy more even with him as they walked.

Shrugging off Zarkon's grip once again, Keith scowled, eyes remaining forward facing.

"I think Shiro would beg to differ," the young man remarked dryly. "After seeing what you all did to him, I think my hesitation stems from a bit more than just  _stubbornness_."

"Yet it seems our efforts of curiosity only made him a better leader for your petty band," Zarkon pointed out, looking to the young Paladin with violet eyes of simmering light. "We made him stronger. Far more than his weak species could ever  _dream_  of."

"And he still managed to help us use that power against  _you_ , to defeat your army," Keith mumbled.

"You believe that a few scant battles equate to victory over the entire galaxy?" A short sound, somewhere between a bark and a laugh escaped the mauve-skinned being.

Coming to the door, a sly look entered the elder's eyes, and he motioned to the nearby activation pad. "Try opening this door."

Keith glanced incredulously to the entrance, body stiffening.  _How does he know..._

"Why?" The young man queried with faux nonchalance. "Nothing'll happen."

Still chuckling, Zarkon shook his head, massive hand gesturing again, "And if nothing happens, Paladin of Red, my curiosity in that department will be sated."

Rolling his eyes, and hoping that the same coincidence would not occur again, Keith placed a hand against the sensor- only to have the door slide open once again at his touch.

"How in the galaxy…" Forehead creasing in confusion and dread, the paladin stared at his hand, perplexed.

"Hmmm… How curious indeed," The Emperor mused, giving the boy a sidelong look with those pupiless eyes of his. "Seems you not only  _fight_  like a Galra, you  _scan_  like a Galra too… My, my, my… What an anomaly we have here…"

Hands clasped at his back, the Emperor motioned for the youth to keep going with a simple thrust of his chin.

Keith's frown deepened as he followed, eyes narrowing slightly.

_How is this possible..._

"Did you always know?" He finally questioned curtly, though he couldn't sate the slight curiosity in his tone.

"I had my suspicions, in reviewing security feeds of the Balmera you Paladins so  _nobly_  liberated." Eyes calm, they posed no threat, just as they offered little in way of comfort. Neutral and studying, the Emperor had yet to determine his opinion. "You're no human, child… And that makes me curious."

"Genetic mutation  _does_  exist, you know," Keith deadpanned, not wanting to admit the possibility that lay right in front of him. "And besides... look at me. I'm clearly not Altaen, either."

He gestured to his slim, armored figure with one hand. "This makes no sense."

Eyeing the boy with his wise gaze, the ancient ruler clucked somewhat in amusement.

"That is why are going to see Witch Haggar," Zarkon rumbled in explanation, "She will answer the question of your lineage."

Keith swallowed hard, suddenly wishing he had stabbed this blasted Emperor in the ribs when he had the chance.

_I'm descended from my enemies?_

He was hating the sound of this entire revelation more and more with every step he took.

"And then?" Keith asked plainly as they strolled. "If you find out I'm a beast like you... then what will you do with me?"

Vents in his armor pulsing with a brief flare of violet light, the elder being shook his head. "Beast is such an  _uncouth_  term, boy… Galra are just as sentient as any other being."

Continuing through the hallway, luminescent red streaked his maroon armor in gleaming slices of blood and fire, scales comparatively dim with age.

"Though a hell of a lot more barbaric than most," Keith murmured under his breath. "It's not just a lack of sentience that makes someone a beast."

"Then you should have seen the world  _I_  was born into." Bowing somewhat to the boy's level, those lavender eyes shimmered as he spoke, words carrying an odd weight to them, compelling others to draw in. "A world of far more cruelty than this. My reforms have been  _peaceful_  in comparison."

"If you think peace should be built on genocide, abuse, and slavery, then you're no better," Keith disputed, meeting Zarkon's eyes with a steely glare. "Dozens of planets have been sucked completely dry, just to run your technology and keep yourselves alive.  _That_  is cruelty."

"Planets come and go all the time, child… Stars die and nebulas waste away, all under the watch of time…" Coming to another door, Zarkon motioned for the boy to activate it again, "The weak are culled, as is the nature of things."

Placing a hand on the panel, Keith scowled as the door slid open.

"But  _you're_  not allowed to die, apparently," he retorted, tone bitter and spiteful. "The ruler of the galaxy can take whatever he wants to keep himself alive, at the cost of bilLions of lives." The young man glared up at Zarkon.

"You should retire, old man."

Amusement making its way into his pupiless eyes, the ancient ruler let out a soft snort. "I've made it this far… So why stop now, hm? Without a strong leader, even the greatest of Empires and lowliest of tribes will fall into disarray."

Slight sneer pulling at jagged lips, Zarkon led the boy down another hallway parting from the rest.

"And yet after all this time, you still have a  _weakness_ ," Keith countered. "A chink in your otherwise seemingly flawless armor. Nobody's perfect, after all."

"It'd be a shame if anyone were, after all." The emperor mused with a sly look, "Though I would say I've got that so-called  _weakness_  handled for the time being."

Hand drifting to the Paladin's armored shoulder once again with a rattling of claws, the violet-amber flash of quintessence cast its colors on the approaching beings. Following the colors, however, a creeping darkness slithered across the ground, nipping at the boy's ankles.

Keith opened his mouth to retort, but instead found himself sidestepping the flash of light, moving away from the approaching darkness along the floor.

"What the..."

Pausing in his stride, the Emperor looked back to the boy with neutral eyes, hands clasped behind him.

"It is magic, boy," He rumbled in explanation, "Come. Witch Haggar awaits."

"Oh I'm not so worried about magic," Keith muttered, following hesitantly. "I'm more concerned about its  _purpose_."

"You have nothing to fear from the Witch."

"Tell that to Shiro..."

Shaking his head, the emperor gestured again, heavy footsteps bringing them at last into the chamber beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GREETINGS, EVERYONE!  
> This was a spur-of-the-moment dual project which was undertaken by myself and my co-author, the wonderful Talicor! We began this story as a two-person RP over text message, just to have fun with exploring the possibilities of Keith’s backstory, but it soon developed into an entire full-scale fic about not only the Red Paladin, but a complete AU where things in the Galra Empire are not always as they seem.   
> I would like to take a moment to thank Talicor for assisting me in this work, and for being such a fantastic friend and RP partner! This entire story is going to turn out to be at least 30k words, if not more, and is steadily growing more and more!   
> I hope you readers will enjoy this new adventure with us, and will let us know what you think! Though we are doing this for our own pleasure, feedback always helps in spurring creativity and lets us know what you all think.   
> Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoy the rest of the tale!


	2. Enchantments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes a startling discovery about his past, and the life he never knew.

**Chapter Two**

**_Enchantments_ **

Following Zarkon into the room, Keith watched with raised eyebrows as a cloaked, silver haired woman scattered flames in all directions, controlling it with a series of murmured incantations. Unsure of how to respond, Keith merely stood there, observant, curious, and perplexed. 

Black fire scouring designs of brilliant purple-white all around her, the hunched form of the Witch was seen with clawed hands out, dark mutterings causing the inferno to sway and breathe at her command.

As if she were stirring them from life and death themselves, and Keith could only watch in fascination and terror.

_What could this all possibly mean..._

No sooner did the Emperor step foot past the threshold, did every trace of belligerent fire vanish, leaving nothing behind aside from the purple-white markings scoured in the glossy flooring.

“My lord…” Turning to face the towering being, the Witch bowed her head in momentary respect.

“Haggar,” Zarkon’s words were low, almost to the point of blending in with the silent rumble of power beneath their feet. “I bring you the boy. I believe we have discussed terms before.”

Expression as cold as stone, Keith could only watch the exchange between both Galra, and swallowed hard. Eyes flicking between the two, his jaw tightened, and he took a step forward. 

"Just get it over with…" the Paladin murmured quietly.

Eyes flashing with unnatural light, the more human-sized witch drifted over to Keith with a silken ruffling of her robes. Straightening somewhat to hold the boy’s gaze, the blue-skinned woman narrowed those same amber eyes.

“What was your life before this, hm?” she queried. “Speak to me the truths of your mind.”

Swallowing, Keith held her golden gaze, jaw firm. 

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that already?" He challenged simply. "After all, I thought the Galra knew _absolutely everything_."

Bringing a lone finger to the boy’s forehead, just between his eyes, the woman merely stared, eyes penetrating and glittering. “Sometimes questions are not asked to hear the answers… But to divine truths.”

Keith swallowed, trying to piece together what little he could of his days before Galaxy Garrison. 

"I'm from earth… I was adopted, raised by a decent enough couple, until I got recruited to Galaxy Garrison," he answered quickly. 

Golden eyes narrowing further, the woman clicked her tongue in disapproval. “Mmhhhh…. Magic reeks from your words, child… False as the face you wear… Young Prince.”

Growing interested in the exchange, Zarkon remained away, though the heavy scales on his armored head lifted somewhat, almost as if he sported a sort of crest.

"I..." Keith's forehead creased. "I seriously... have no idea...." he shook his head, words genuine. "All I remember is bits and pieces.... my first solid memory is of an orphanage in Los Angeles..."

            “More lies.” The witch scoffed, pulling her hand away and making a dismissive—almost disgusted—gesture. “But it seems you cannot be blamed for them, Zendel.”

Eyes flashing, the towering Emperor drifted nearer. “What are you on about, woman?”

Her own eyes of burning topaz casting light to meet those of violet, Haggar dipped her head. “Seems we’ve a Galra wearing human skin, my lord… Not just that… But it seems our fair prince has returned.”

As soon as the meaning of her words sank in, Keith took a step backwards, shaking his head of dark hair in disbelief. 

"A... _what_?" He hoped to whatever higher powers reigned in the galaxy that her words were false. "I... no... _No_..."

Another step back. 

"Is this... some sort of sick joke?" the Paladin asked, looking between the two. "Some kind of test?"

Scales fully lifted from his armored skull, the Emperor brought his gaze snapping to the boy with a searing speed, muscles feathering beneath leathery skin as his jaw clenched.

“Are you accusing our son of being a liar, woman?” Turning back to the Witch, Zarkon let out a low growl beneath his words, rolling and deep like building thunder.

 

“Judging from the magic dripping from this boy’s words, I’d say Aidel is involved as well,” Face sinking into the shadows of her hood, Haggar looked to the boy again.

"I...." Keith shook his head, mind spinning in disbelief as he took another step back. "Truly... I don't know what all this is about... I have no idea who- or what you're talking about..." Turning to the Witch, his scowl deepened. "It would be nice to not be accused for lying when I'm telling the whole truth... I swear..."

Clicking her tongue again, the woman brandished a clawed hand.

“They take your hearing along with your ears, child?” She huffed, tapping a claw on the boy’s forehead with a slightly hollow sound. “Your words ring true to you, only because you’ve had your brain scoured from the inside out. You spew inserted memories, and ones you’ve developed on your time away.”

Keith flinched as she tapped his head, and took a step backwards. Perplexed expression remaining on his facade, the young man's frown deepened. 

"Then why was I sent to earth? And, more importantly..." the Red Paladin looked down at his armored figure. "Why don't I look like you?"

Straightening somewhat where she stood, the Witch studied the boy a while longer, hand slowly drawing away. As it did, a hazy image of violet fur and golden eyes rose over the armor, visage of his Galra-self flickering over the young Paladin a moment, before a snapping sizzle devoured it, seeming to pull the image back inside the boy. Stiffening in alarm as he glimpsed the change in his appearance, Keith’s heart leapt into his throat.

"Seems someone didn't want you found." The Witch murmured, though her body language slowly lost its edges, eyes not quite as piercing as before.

Standing just away, Zarkon continued to watch with needling eyes in silence, trying to piece together all the quickly arriving information.

Keith stared at his hands in shock, eyes wide as he tried to process it all. A sickened feeling came over him, and sheer, unadulterated disgust settled in his chest.

_I'm... a Galra disguised as a human..._

Shaking his head, the young man looked to the towering Emperor. 

"So... you and I... we're related?" the Paladin’s words were forced and hesitant, and he hated to even be uttering them.

"If we are to believe what has been seen here, then it appears so," Zarkon supplied, gaze still in that unwavering neutrality. Though something else seemed to pull at him now, from something unrecognizable which Keith saw in his face.

"Zendel. Grandson to the Emperor and Paladin of Red. Seems you lived up to my expectations after all... She did choose you.” The Emperor’s words were low, contemplative, and seemed to carry an unnerving sort of calm.

Keith turned to fully face Zarkon then, incredulous. "You.... _wanted_ me to be the Red Paladin all along?" The thought was so astounding... so unbelievable... and yet so _ironic_...

Shoulders carrying a new sort of air about them in mild relaxation, the Emperor offered a slight nod to the young man.

“Voltron had been too long without a proper Paladin. And with the Red Lion in my possession, I figured who better to fill her cockpit, then my own blood? Of course… Your father never approved...” Eyes narrowing somewhat, Zarkon forced himself to relax again, stepping nearer. “Seems it was more so than I thought. You’ve been presumed dead for /years/.”

Listening intently as he tried to manage all this new knowledge, Keith swallowed hard, taking another step backwards. 

"Who... _is_ my father then?" He asked slowly. "And... now that we know we are related... what do you plan to do with me?”

“Surprisingly, they’re much the same as before,” Words huffed on something almost amused at the whole situation, Zarkon scanned the young Paladin with his curious eyes. “Aside from teaching your place among the Galra again, and hopefully jogging that lost memory of yours… We will see about your fighting skills.”

Haggar having withdrawn to the Emperor’s side, his massive hand settled on her shoulder.

"And if I don't wish to cooperate?" Keith enquired with a scowl. "It's going to take a little more than just genetics to convince me to assist you."

            “You would willingly wish to turn down a chance to improve yourself, and become a more competent Paladin?” Cocking a brow, the Emperor’s heavy scales lowered, sealing back over his armored skull. “Seems you are definitely fitting for the Red Lion.”

"If it means not aiding a tyrannical, genocidal Emperor who wishes to murder my friends?" Keith glared. "Then yes. I will gladly turn down such an offer."

To his surprise, it was not the Emperor who replied, but the shorter woman at his side.

“Painting the galaxy in black and white, aren’t we…” Words rising from the Witch, Haggar gestured with a sharp hand to the boy, her steps flowing as she came to tip up his chin with a finger. Making a soft sound, the woman allowed her finger to slip away, attention drawn back to the many shelves of different vials around the room.

“never consider the shades of grey…”

Keith grit his teeth as the Witch spoke, pulling his face away from her touch. "I don't see how things can be any different from what they are."

            “Have you ever taken the time to consider that those you fight for might not be the noblest either?” Zarkon joined the conversation with a rumble, remaining where he stood, “The galaxy is not made of simple binary absolutes.”

"If you really want my help, you're doing a hell of a job being convincing about it," the Red Paladin frowned. "After all... Voltron has clearly been a far better family to me than you have."

            “That…” Zarkon quipped with a slight gesture of a sharp hand, “Is a matter you should take up with your father. Were it up to me, you would have been raised a proper prince.”

Finally breaking from his position within the chamber, the towering Emperor urged the boy to follow as he left down the hallway again.

Keith raised both eyebrows, following after the ancient Ruler, leaving the Witch alone in her chamber once again. 

"A prince, huh?" He grimaced. "Is that supposed to be reassuring or something?"

“Depends on how you wish to see it,” The elder Galra replied on a dry tone, “Nobility can be a gift or a curse, depending on how you use it.”

Unsure, Keith’s armored form remained tense. "From the looks of things at the moment, it seems like far more of a curse, if I'm honest," he murmured dryly. 

“Oh, yes… How _terrible_ for the Galran Prince to be a Paladin as well…” Bringing the young man to an elevator, the towering Emperor glanced down to the boy. “Family must truly be a terrible prospect for you.”

Turning away again, Zarkon let out a silent breath, “Karael missed you greatly.”

"Considering the only /real/ family I've known is Voltron, I'd say finding out I'm the prince of their mortal enemies' empire isn't exactly the most pleasant news," Keith retorted with a glare, but the Emperor’s mention of another caused him to raise a dark eyebrow. "Who the hell is Karael?”

Palming open the lift, Zarkon motioned the boy inside before following. "Seems they really did a number on your memories, didn't they?”

Turning to face the door as it hissed shut behind them, the towering ruler took in the little details of the small room around them. The scratches and scrapes that defaced the otherwise-pristine metal, before glancing back down at the Paladin clad in crimson and white armor.

"Karael is your sister. Fellow heir to the Empire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who offered feedback and checked out this story! You're all fantastical!


	3. Forgotten Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith reunites with a key figure from his forgotten past.

**Chapter Three**

**_Forgotten Bonds_ **

Keith's eyes widened, taking in the prospect with incredulity as they stood in the rising elevator. "I have... a sister? Wh... how old was I when they sent me away?"

            "By human standards..." Musing with a slight grumble beneath his tones, Zarkon rested his gaze on the continuing tick of passing levels. "Perhaps a decade or so…Very young... Very, very young... Whoever did this to you wished to be unfindable."

"Ten years...." Keith pondered, heaving a slow, quiet breath as he watched the elevator levels beat by. "That... that seems about right... I was recruited by Galaxy Garrison when I was 13, but before that... everything is fuzzy. Just flashes of memories from an orphanage in LA, living with a couple…"

"Likely an after effect of the wiping your mind went through," Zarkon breathed. His tone remained gentle, practically seeming to soften more with every plane that flicked by, "It's incredible you were not utterly destroyed.”

            Keith was surprised by Zarkon's almost caring attitude as he spoke. Shifting uncomfortably, the young man's expression remained stony cold, not wanting to reveal the fact that he truly was curious. "It was for the best anyways... if I hadn't gone to earth, I would have never met the other paladins in the first place."

            "Perhaps," the emperor mused, hands clasping at his back again, "Fate has an odd way of pulling the strings... After all… I never anticipated anything that came my way early in life." Shoulders settling into an expression of something a little more tired than before, he was almost relieved when the elevator came to a stop.

            "I've learned to expect the unexpected, particularly in the events of this past month," Keith murmured, shoulders relaxing slightly as the elevator came to a complete stop. "Where... exactly are we going, anyways?"

            "I believe your sister is owed a reunion," the Galra supplied, stepping out of the elevator with a subtle gesture. "And you'll not be kept in a prison... Not being who you are. This portion of Central command is dedicated to our living space."

"You're not... worried that I might cause trouble?" Keith quirked a dark eyebrow. "Or are you just going to keep me under surveillance from your cult followers?”

“I am extending trust to you, Zendel… It is up to you to burn the branch or take it in hand.” Muscles in his jaw feathering beneath leathery skin, Zarkon palmed open another door, bringing them into a surprisingly modest lounge. A single couch, metal coffee table, and scare furniture ornamented the room, revealing family life in a taciturn, military atmosphere.

"Call me Keith," the Paladin murmured with a black look. "Don't expect me to associate myself with you just yet.”

“ _Keith_.” The Emperor’s lips betrayed only a shade of distaste as his surprisingly pink tongue pressed to sharp teeth in pronunciation of the name.

"Better," the young man replied, noting Zarkon's aversion at the name. _At least I'm not the only one uncomfortable in this situation. Good thing, too_.

"Were your mother not a suspect for the cause of your amnesia, I would say she would be offended by the casting away of your proper name," the Monarch returned, watching the boy as they came more fully into the room. Gesturing to a couch, a deep sort of purr sounded in his chest. "Though so long as you respect my wishes, I shall respect yours. Within a reasonable degree, at any rate.”

            Zarkon's respect and seeming familial care was still alarming to Keith, particularly after their last encounter in combat, less than a day before. Jaw remaining tense, the young man ignored the Emperor's gesture to take a seat on the couch, choosing instead to lean against the back of the sofa.

"We'll see how long that lasts," the Paladin grumbled under his breath.

            Eyes of luminous violet resting to hold the younger man's, Zarkon gazed in silence, contemplating, as he had for ten thousand years. Before the Ruler could utter another word, however, a more graceful presence made herself known.

Humming an ancient Galran tune as she whisked through the doors, a younger being danced on light feet, artistry in every movement of her scalebound shoulders. Silvery-violet skin reflecting the light, she was a girl around Keith’s ago, slightly shorter than the Paladin, clad in a gold and burgundy dress. Eyes closed as she trailed along, it was not until nearly brushing sides with the emperor himself, did the maiden stop.

Eyes of cut topaz flashing open with a squeak, she looked up in surprise. "Oh! Papa! You're down here."

As soon as she spoke, Keith felt the tension in the room lessen ever so slightly, seemingly lightened by her presence. _Is this her? My... sister?_

"I... er…" the Paladin didn’t know what to say, and could only watch as she and Zarkon conversed with familial closeness.

“You were expecting me elsewhere?” Tone light, a visible shift could be seen in the old Emperor’s face, skin crinkling over itself in the rare expression of s smile as the young woman draped affectionate arms around him.

Lacking the soft fur and large ears of other Galra, the young woman shared an unmistakable likeness to the ancient ruler.

Pulling away at the sound of mumbled stammering, those golden eyes flitted to a new gaze. Blinking at the sight of purple-grey irises, Karael cocked her head, staring at Keith.

“And who is this? I’ve not seen anything like you before… Besides the Champion, anyway.”

            "I'm Keith," the young man murmured, still leaning against the back of the sofa. Bristling slightly at the mention of Shiro's title among the Galra, he swallowed. "You, uh, might have known me before as Zendel..."

The statement was spoken with such hesitancy and resignation; Keith couldn't help the disgust which crept into the back of his throat. Studying the young woman, he waited for her reaction, wondering what she would think of her so-called "brother" appearing before her as human.

            Expression melting from curiosity to sorrow, the girl stepped over in silence, only bringing her hands to cup a hairless and human face.

“So they were lying…” Brushing back a stray lock of hair, Karael scanned the façade before her, trying to pull any visage of Galra from his skin, “All these years, and the whispers I heard in the night of you being alive, while… In the day they only spoke of you as dead…” Shaking her head, scales rose from her skull in emotion, eyes swimming with competing expressions.

            Trying to fight the urge to pull away, Keith met her gaze, feeling the slightest pang of sorrow from her words and the sentiment in her eyes of liquid gold.

"Well..." he pursed his lips, swallowing hard. "Everything you've heard... there is some truth to it, I guess... I'm not dead, obviously... but I'm not the same person either."

            Sensing his discomfort, Karael’s hands pulled away with the sharpness of a burn, expression still torn as she stepped back. Hands folding before her, she dipped her head in a stiff nod.

“I understand…Seems mother and father have much to explain...”

            _How much does she know about Voltron, I wonder…?_ Studying her for a moment, Keith frowned at her words, a mixture of reactions bombarding at the mention of their parents.

"Yeah.... looks like they didn't tell you about this either..." He could feel the rage bubbling within him, the _disgust_ at not only learning of his own heritage... but the knowledge that he'd had an entire life which he had never known... a real family, and a sister...

Keith didn't know whether to be hurt, or angered, or something in between. Whatever the case, he knew that when he encountered his father, there would certainly be a considerable amount of collisions with his fist to the elder Galra's face.

            Great hand nestling upon the girl’s shoulder, Zarkon looked between the two with thinking eyes, barely a blink to break up his inspection. “How secrets serve to damage…”

Shaking his head, the Ruler gave the girl’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “For now, I must take my leave. An Empire will not run itself, and it seems I have some investigations to tend to. Z… _Keith_.” The Emperor forced out, so revolted by the earthen name. “I believe you and Karael have some catching up to do.”

            Keith gulped, glancing between Zarkon and the girl with hesitation and uncertainty.

"I... see..." the Paladin muttered with a slight nod as the Emperor took his leave, before bringing his consideration back to Karael. "It's... nice to meet you.... sis..."

Shivering as the comfort of her grandfather’s hand left her shoulder, the young woman glanced after the towering monarch, armored back vanishing through another door.

Turning her attention back to the human face before her, Karael offered a smile, though that same sadness lingered in its lines. “It’s good to see you again, Zendel… It’s been a while.”

Keith nodded slowly. "They... did they tell you?" He finally uttered the question which had been tugging at his fatigued mind.

"About all..." the young man gestured with one to the red and white armor covering his form. "This? About how I..." he shook his head, confused, and not wanting to utter the words.

_About how I tried to kill our family?_

            “You should sit… Get all this… armor off,” Karael replied with a shaking head. Almost fearful of touching him again, her clawed fingertips stopped just short of touching the protective chest plate.

Hand still hovering, she met his gaze again. “Papa doesn’t approve of me getting in the way of danger... But I saw his battle with the—I suppose that was you, wasn’t it…”

            Keith deflated beneath the armor, suddenly aware of the full weight of his battle against Zarkon. Shoulders sagging slightly, he avoided the girl's gaze. "Yeah... that was me..."

Jaw tightening, he let out a fatigued sigh. "Getting this armor off would be nice... I've been wearing it for a long time..."

_Stars... When was the last time I ate or drank anything?_

“Come,” Karael urged, reaching down to take his hand in guidance, before thinking better of it, and falling short once again, hand drifting to her side. “Let’s get you some privacy... I can find some food while you’re taking care of yourself.”

            "Thanks..." Keith nodded, feeling strangely sorry for this young woman. "I… er... apologize for however it must hurt you... seeing me like this... you must think I'm a monster..."

            Turning back to the Paladin, Karael could only offer a shaking of her head. “You’re just lost…” Hands clasped still, she released them only to palm open a nearby door for him. Swallowing, she stepped aside to allow him entry.

“Your room is still here…Though I doubt it holds any meaning for you, with what they did to your mind…”

            Keith opened his mouth to correct her, but stopped himself, repressing the words. "It's... been ten years..." he murmured in confusion, flashing a perplexed expression as he stepped inside. "Why... would they bother keeping my room?"

            “No one has bothered to touch it, I suppose…” Shrugging in answer, Karael merely watched from the doorframe. “Though I saw Grandfather slip in and out of here a few times, late at night. Maybe he was praying to the Voice for your safety… Or...” She mused a moment, running her tongue over sharp teeth behind her lips, “Maybe for your return.”

Stepping out of the doorway, Karael granted the Paladin with privacy, content to allow him rest.

"The Voice...?" Keith murmured questioningly, but she had already disappeared. Heaving a sigh, the young man shook his head, trying to process everything he had learned since waking up in this confounded place.

_I’m... Galra... I have a family... a sister... my own grandfather is my sworn enemy..._

He let out another long breath, beginning to unbuckle the armor from his slim form, hands working almost instinctively.

_I was always supposed to be the Red Paladin... Zarkon himself wanted it for me... but my father had my brain scrambled into goo and my physical body changed so that I have a human exterior..._

Mind spinning as he removed the final plate of armor, Keith collapsed on the lone bed, thoughts spiraling with exhaustion as he stared up at the ceiling.

_Who am I supposed to be?_

Confused and alone, he wished for his friends once again, and their close companionship which never failed to drive away his chronic loneliness. He wished he could confide in Shiro, banter with Lance, maybe get a comforting embrace from Hunk or Pidge.

_I may never be able to see them again... wherever they are... if they’re even alive…_

Gritting his teeth, the young man strode into the adjacent bathroom, automatically refreshing himself and avoiding his appearance in the mirror as he splashed water on his face, neck, and hands. Scowl never leaving his mouth, he hoped beyond hope that no one would touch his armor as he clipped the bayard to the belt around his hips and stepped back into the lounge area, only to see her slim figure tiptoe back into the lounge.

            Smelling the aroma of foreign food as Karael entered the room, Keith felt the faintest ghost of a smile tug at the corners of his lips.

"Hey... again…" he greeted, shoving his hands in his pockets as he hesitantly made his way towards her, though his nose twitched slightly. "Are you... cooking something?"

            “Well, I’d certainly be asking more questions about the smell if I weren’t,” Jagged lips pulling into a smile, the girl seemed to light up, scales brightening in their hue and sheen, not so dull and grey as their grandfather’s.

“Just back here in the kitchen.” Gesturing with a leathery hand, she glanced back to ensure he followed.

            Keith glanced about the apartment as he followed her into the quaint kitchen, thousands of questions pressing at his mind simultaneously.

"Are your- _our_ \- parents.... are they always... gone?" He found himself asking, cocking his head to one side as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "Like... do they just... leave you here… alone?"

            “Everyone is busy for the most part anymore, yes..” Nodding in confession, Karael turned away only to serve up a bowl of creamy broth, chunks of alien vegetables bobbing in the thick chowder. “Part of life, I suppose… Both mother and grandmother have been trying to pull me into Druid practices… But I’m content to remain a performer.”

            Keith felt a chill race down his spine at the mention of Druids, remember the flickering image of purple fur which had snapped back over him like a rubber band. Shaking the thought away, he focused on the shorter Galra before him.

"You're... a dancer then?" The faintest hint of amusement touched at the Paladin’s words as he observed her. "That's... that's pretty cool, actually."

            Soft giggle escaping her with a nod, the Karael turned back to her sibling, setting a bowl before him with care and ease. “It helped to move. Dance, on the long night cycles where I could no longer sleep. Papa encouraged it, and so I made a career. Keeps morale up for others here as well.”

            Accepting the bowl she offered, Keith sniffed slightly at the steaming contents, before taking a hesitant bite as his hunger gained control.

"Finding a way to release stress is always helpful when things get bad..." he murmured, devouring another bite, and deciding he liked the foreign, yet tasty soup. 

"This is really good. Fantastic. I'll be honest... I can't remember the last time I ate any sort of real food," the young man confessed, remembering the green goo they were served at the castle, system broken only by the occasional concoction from Hunk.

            “It was one of our favorite meals as children,” Lips holding in a gentle smile still, Karael came to rest against the counter, golden eyes observant and gentle. “And Grandfather would always join in on our petition for it.”

            Keith let out a quiet breath, unable to meet her gaze at the mention of his lost childhood. Swallowing another spoonful of soup, he chewed the exotic vegetables.

"I guess... saying I'm sorry doesn't quite cut it..." he muttered quietly, stirring the creaming broth. "I can't remember... anything, really..."

            Expression faltering for the smallest moment, Karael dismissed it with a wave of her hand, pulling away from the counter to put a loose container back into the nearby cooling unit.

“From what I gathered, you’re lucky to even… Well... Really be around… I didn’t… Expect anything of you, don’t worry...”

            Her brother’s dark eyes were gentle as a beat of silence passed and he finished the meal, setting the bowl back on the counter.

            _I... don’t know what to do… and I wish I did…_

Crossing to face the shorter girl, Keith hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder, meeting her golden gaze. "Well... I guess... even though I'm not exactly the same person you knew as a kid..." he swallowed. "I'll try my best to do what I can to make this easier for you..."

_Though with who I am to the galaxy, I may not be able to keep my loyalties to our family..._

“Well, if there’s anything our parents have taught me over the years… It’s definitely how to handle the whole ‘hoping’ business.” Hand at last reaching up to cover his, Karael looked back into his darker irises.

Keith sighed, holding her gaze, and feeling his heart ache at the sadness within her pupiless, golden eyes. "Seems that's one thing we have in common then," he confessed. "In the meantime... I have a lot to learn about you... and what happened..."

Jaw flexing as he remembered Zarkon's words of his father's choices, Keith swallowed hard, before dropping his hand from Karael's shoulder.

“We both do,” Expression gentle, the girl lowered her hand from his as well, allowing it to fall to her side.

A moment of quiet draping between the two, she absently motioned with a claw. “If.. If you’re done eating, I can get you some clothes to change into after you shower…You’ve been through a lot lately…”

Having finished the soup within the bowl, Keith nodded with a faint smile. "Thanks... do you, uh, need help with anything?”

Shaking her head in amusement, the lithe dancer took his hands in hers. “I believe _I_ should be asking _you_ that. Come on... Let’s get you cleaned up before Grandfather comes back. Or one of our parents. It’s best to be clean and rested anyway.”

            Looking down at their joined hands with a hesitant smile, Keith nodded. "Alright... that... would be nice. Thank you, really..."

            “We’re family,” Karael shrugged, looking back to the other with gentle eyes, “It’s what we do… Watch out for each other.”

Bringing him back to the door to his room, she gestured for him to enter. “I’ll be back with clothes in a little bit while you shower, alright?”

            Keith followed her silently, eyes tired, and body fatigued.

"Alright..." he nodded in understanding. "I won't be too long."

Once the door had been shut behind her, Keith ambled his way to the grey and violet hued bathroom, tugging off his shirt as he walked. Slipping into the restroom, he frowned at the sight of his haggard, exhausted facade.

_I look horrific._

Stripping off the rest of his clothes with a sore grunt, he didn't bother giving the scars on his muscled body much thought as he figured out how to turn on the water and momentarily lost himself in the downpour of warmth.

_Just let all my cares wash away down the drain for one, fleeting moment…_

After bathing himself sufficiently, Keith managed to find a grey towel and dry himself off, black hair dripping water over his scarred, bare body. Whatever soap the Galra used smelled like citrus and lavender, but at the moment, Keith's aroma was the least of his problems.

_I wonder what my so-called father will think when he finds the Red Paladin in his apartment... let's just hope that Zarkon informed him of what went down... might as well give him a warning before I deck him..._

Scowling at the thought, Keith wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom, smirking as he glimpsed the neatly folded bundle upon the bed. It consisted of plain underwear, simple gray trousers, and a short-sleeved burgundy shirt- all of which were made for a man bigger than Shiro.

_It'll have to do for now..._

Slipping on the garments, Keith dried his hair one more time before hanging up the towel. Soreness returning to his body, as well as exhaustion, the young man made sure his bedroom door was closed tightly before collapsing softly on the bed, fatigue taking over.

He was out like a light mere seconds after his head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Talicor and I own nothing, save for the few OCs which we have scattered throughout the fic. 
> 
> ALSO-  
> Unless otherwise noted, Talicor will be writing the Galra, and I will be writing as Keith :)


End file.
